BLACK PIANIST
by aiueo4
Summary: "White and Black Grand Piano." - KYUMIN YAOI Special present for JOYERS
1. Chapter 1

Title : Black Pianist

Cast

KYUMIN

Disclaimer

Semua makhluk milik ALLAH SWT

Warning

Ejaan Yang _kurang_ Disempurnakan. YAOI. Typo(s).

Don't Like Don't Read

Genre : Romance.

Rating : T

Summary :

"White and Black Grand Piano."

A/N:

[REMAKE] from : Winter Spring by Huwaida Najla Alaudina

Check this out! Enjoy :)

-KYUMIN-

New York, Present Time

Awan mendung menyelimuti langit kota. Mengundang hawa dingin untuk berpartisipasi. Menyeruak paksa menyentuh kulit manusia-manusia bermantel tebal. Titik-titik embun awan mulai berjatuhan. Turun 'tuk membasahi bumi. Orang-orang berlarian kesana kemari mencari tempat berteduh. Ini adalah hujan pertama dimusim semi kali ini.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon. Hawa dingin menyergap, membuat Sungmin mengeratkan jaketnya. Mengerjap pelan, menatap butiran-butiran air itu terus mengalir. Meniup pelan secangkir coklat panas dengan asap yang masih mengepul. Rasa hangat menyeruak sesaat Ia menyesap kecil minuman itu. Bibirnya melengkung, mematri senyum hangat seraya menikmati alunan piano yang menyapa lembut telinganya.

Beethoven Piano Sonata No.29 Op.106 "Hammerklavier"

Sonata paling revolusioner yang terlahir dari tangan dingin sang maestro agung, Beethoven. Salah satu maha karya yang sentimental juga dramatik. Tercipta sebagai gambaran kehidupan, pribadi yang misterius.

Lagu itu masih mengalun. Lagu karya Beethoven kesukaannya setelah _S__imfoni no. 9_, simfoni terakhir Ludwig Van Beethoven. Lagu yang selalu Ia dengar untuk menjernihkan pikiran ketika penat akan pekerjaannya. Lagu yang telah menjadi bagian dari jiwanya.

Sungmin melangkah. Mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah bangku kayu yang memang ter-set berada dibalkon, sekedar untuk menikmati teh hangat pagi hari. Meletakkan cangkirnya dan meraih sebuah album yang berada dibawah meja. Sudah sangat lama semenjak Ia terakhir kali membuka album ini. Album photo bersampul merah dengan terukirkan sebuah lambang berwarna emas "**KM**".

Kembali terpatri sebuah lengkungan bulan sabit dibibirnya. Tersenyum lembut saat retina matanya menangkap siluet gambar dihalaman pertama. Itu potret dirinya. Sungmin belia yang duduk di kursi sebuah grand piano dengan mengenakan sepasang jas putih yang membuatnya tampak menawan. Senyum yang masih tetap sama. Ini adalah konsernya, konser pertamanya.

' _The First Concert for My Cute Minnie_^^ '

Wina, Austria, 2008

Sebuah hall sangat luas menyambut siapa saja yang menjejakkan kakinya disini. The Chronicle. Sebuah gedung pertunjukan maha besar yang tak jarang mementaskan opera-opera luar biasa, begitu pula terkadang menampilkan sebuah orchestra maha daya. Hanya yang berbakatlah yang dapat menjejalkan diri sebagai penampil disini. Sebuah kebanggan nyata manakala dapat berdiri diatas panggung acara.

Riuh suara pemain menggema disetiap sudut ruang musik. Melakukan perbincangan pada sesama tentang apa saja, sedikit membuat pusing bagi orang yang tak berkepentingan. Para pemain konser juga sembari menyiapkan alat musik mereka. Dari drum, harpa, oboe, seruling, biola, piano, dan masih banyak lagi.

Gema riuh suara sekejap terhenti manakala para instruktur memasuki ruangan. Sepertinya mereka baru saja selesai melakukan rapat. Para instruktur mulai membicarakan tentang hasil perbincangan tadi kepada anak didik masing-masing. Begitupula dengan Yesung, Instruktur Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pov.

"Bagaimana dengan persiapan kalian berdua? Konser akan diadakan satu minggu lagi."

"Dia bahkan masih payah dengan Chopin."

"Kyu!" seruku tak terima.

Kata-kata pemuda ini benar-benar sukses menohok diriku. Omo! Apa yang dipikirkan bocah ini? Tak bisakah dia bersabar sedikit? Aku bahkan baru mendapatkan partitur-nya 2 hari yang lalu. Membantuku saja dia enggan. Hei, apa dia lupa bahwa aku ini partner duetnya? Ini konser kita bersama, Bung!

"Mwo? Kau memang payah."

Ukh, mendengar ocehannya itu, membuatku ingin menyumpalkan kaus kakiku ke mulutnya saja. Pedas sekali~

"Well, aku memang payah. Partitur baru kau berikan dua hari yang lalu, dan aku juga harus menggubahnya menjadi nada movement 2, Tuan Cho yang terhormat. Setidaknya masih ada satu minggu lagi untuk aku bisa lebih giat berlatih."

"Ck, itu hanya berbeda beberapa menit denganku, Lee Sungmin yang juga sangat terhormat. Mendapatkan notasi hanya 5 menit lebih cepat darimu. Dan aku pikir menggubah juga bukan perkara yang susah jika kau memang seorang profesional."

Ish, melihat seringaian dibibirnya membuatku muak. Kau kalah telak, Lee Sungmin. Dan ternyata benar, dia memang lebih cekatan darimu. Tapi sial saja, kelakuannya yang diluar dari garis kenormalan orang baik, membuatku harus pintar-pintar menahan emosi.

"Heuh.."

Kulihat Yesung hyung mengalihkan pandangannya padaku dan sejenak menghembuskan nafasnya. Aku tau, Ia sedang mencoba menahan emosiku dari orang dingin ini.

"Jangan banyak alasan. Mainkan!"

Normal pov.

Kyuhyun segera mendorong langkah diikuti oleh Sungmin dan Yesung, menuju ruang musik lantai 2. Ruang musik divisi piano yang selama ini sebagai tempat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berlatih. Ruangan yang cukup luas, terdapat dua buah grand piano, putih dan hitam. Bak sudah menjadi peraturan tak tertulis, piano hitam hanya boleh digunakan oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memandangiku terus, hem?"

Sungmin seakan tertampar, bukannya memposisikan diri dibalik piano, Ia malah hanya terdiam didekat pintu sembari tak melepaskan pandangan dari Kyuhyun. Ada apa dengannya?

'_Ish, sial! Apa yang kau lakukan, Lee Sungmin. Bodoh sekali sempat terpesona dengan orang macam es seperti dia. Pabbo!_'

"Aku tahu aku tampan, Lee Sungmin."

"M-Mwoya? Aku tak me-mandangimu, Tuan Cho! Kau ge-er sekali."

Dengan menghentakkan kakinya, Sungmin melangkah menuju grand piano putih di depan Kyuhyun. Mendudukkan badannya dan segera memposisikan jemari tangan diatas tuts piano. Menarik nafas dalam untuk menciptakan rileks pada jiwanya. Mencoba berkompromi dengan otaknya untuk memusatkan konsentrasi pada tuts-tuts piano itu.

"Konsetrasi. Mulai dengan Simfoni no.9"

Yesung memberi aba-aba pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk Simfoni milik Beethoven ini, lagu pertama yang akan mereka mainkan dalam konser ini. Lagu sendu yang sudah menjadi makanan wajib dalam akademi divisi piano milik Yesung. Lagu yang pastinya akan sangat mudah mereka bawakan. Kyuhyun yang mengawali dan Sungmin mengimbangi.

Dan ya, permainan itu benar sukses. Yesung menebar senyum puas. Bukan perkara yang sulit untuk lagu pembuka ini.

"Harus lebih sempurna pada La Campanella. Mulai~"

Yesung kembali memberi aba-aba untuk permainan piano kedua, La Campanella milik Chopin. Lagu yang membuat Sungmin harus meneguk ludahnya. Lagu tersusah –menurut Sungmin- yang pernah dipelajarinya selama Ia bermain piano selama ini.

'_Ish, jinjja! La Campanella. Kau pasti bisa, Lee Sungmin. Fighting!_'

Irama pembuka La Campanella yang beritme cepat berhasil dimainkan oleh Kyuhyun. Perkara yang mudah bagi Kyuhyun karena Ia telah berlatih cukup keras 2 hari ini.

Sungmin menghela nafas dalam di detik terakhir sebelum menekan tuts dan mulai mengiringi permainan piano Kyuhyun. Sial, Sungmin terlambat satu detik. Terpaksa mengejar permainan cepat Kyu yang mempunyai birama 1/16. Sungguh, Kyuhyun benar-benar luar biasa dapat bermain piano secepat dan seteliti ini.

Memang bukan keberuntungan yang kali ini menyambangi pemuda imut ini. Ia terpontal saat mengejar irama Kyuhyun. Ia juga sempat terlupa salah satu bagian klimaks nya. Ini masalah besar.

Sungmin segera menarik dan meluruskan tangannya. Menundukkan kepalanya karena malu atas permainannya yang buruk ini. Sial.

"Sudah kubilang, permainannya sangat payah dalam Chopin."

"Kyu! Jaga bicaramu! Kau partnernya, harus kau bisa mengarahkan dia untuk bisa bermain lebih baik lagi!"

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. Bagaimana bisa managernya ini malah memarahinya? Harusnya Sungmin yang menerimanya karena permainannya sangat amburadul.

"Mianhae. Aku akan berlatih lagi."

Lenyap sudah kepercayaan diri seorang Lee Sungmin diawal tadi. Ia hanya menundukkan kepala tanda bersalah. Mendengar kata-kata dingin Kyuhyun membuatnya menyadari bahwa memang belum sepantasnya Ia menggelar konser kali ini. Ia masih kacau dan sangat perlu banyak latihan lagi.

"Cih."

Kyuhyun mendecih, melangkah pergi dari ruang musik ini. Sungmin jelas melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana kekesalan Kyuhyun terhadapnya. Berjalan malas diantara lorong itu sebelum menghilang di belokan pertigaan. Sungmin menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar harus berlatih.

"Jangan diambil hati dan berlatihlah!"

KYUMIN

Sudah berjam-jam semenjak Yesung meninggalkan ruang musik divisi piano ini. Sungmin masih saja terus berlatih dengan piano putihnya. Berulang-ulang menekan tuts piano yang sesuai dengan not balok yang terukir tinta diatas partitur didepannya. Tak ada kata lelah baginya kali ini.

"Ukh, aku masih telat 1/8."

Wajahnya kembali mengkerut. Sudah ke-22 kali Ia mencoba, dan masih tetap gagal dalam La Campanella. Ini adalah lagu inti. Ia harus bermain sempurna. Ia tak mau mempermalukan dirinya dan Kyuhyun jika sampai gagal dalam konser kali ini.

"Fighting!"

Kembali Sungmin mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke atas seraya membangitkan semangat. Menghembuskan nafas dalam dan kembali membangun tebing konsentrai yang kukuh.

La Campanella

Kembali irama dentingan piano tersebut menggaung diruang kedap suara ini. Jemari mungilnya mendentang penuh perasaan. Seakan menahan nafas panjang dalam bagian puncak lagu tersebut. Irama dengan ketukan cepat ini serasa mencekik Sungmin. Ia seperti susah bernafas. Terlalu menghayati.

Terus saja Sungmin berlatih tanpa penat. Kembali berulang-ulang jemarinya menekan tuts. Sesekali bibir dan dahinya mengkerut lucu saat kembali gagal pada bagian klimaks. Bibirnya mengatup lucu dan kembali kudu menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Terus saja berjalan sampai beberapa jam selanjutnya.

Sungmin pov.

Berjam-jam sudah aku berlatih sendirian disini. Pukul 11 lewat 13 menit yang tertera dalam jam tangan yang bertengger di pergelangan tanganku ini. Astaga, ternyata sudah lebih dari 7 jam aku berlatih.

Ukh, aku rasa otot-otot tanganku mengencang. Rasanya kedua tangan ini mau terlepas, persendian terasa kaku dan kencang. Berlatih selama ini belum pernah aku jalani. Mungkin hanya 2-3 jam saja.

"Beristirahat sebentar tak ada salahnya.."

Mendudukkan badan diatas sofa ini sejenak. Saat lelah seperti ini, sofa yang biasanya keras terasa sangat empuk. Ah, aku benar-benar ingin memeluk bunny pink ku sekarang. Latihan ini benar-benar menyiksa. Semangatlah, Lee Sungmin!

Dreet.. Dreet..

Eum, sebuah pesan masuk. Donghae?

_From : Donghae Lee_

_Annyeong, Sungmin Hyung :)_

_Bagaimana dengan latihanmu hari ini? Apa berjalan dengan lancar? Jangan terlalu capai, Hyung._

_Oh, iya. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Malam ini. Apa Hyung bisa?_

_Aku akan mengajak Hyung pergi ke festival kembang api. Ini akan sangat indah, Hyung. Eotte?_

Huah, kembang api? Donghae mengajakku ke festival kembang api? Wuahh, pasti akan sangat indah. Terlebih lagi suasana disini sangat berbeda dengan Korea.

Tak apalah, walaupun ini sudah pukul setengah dua belas pun disini masih tetap akan ramai. Tak apa bila aku pergi sebentar. Lagipula ada Donghae. Hehe, baiklah.

_To : Donghae Lee_

_Arrata. Aku tunggu didepan gedung sekarang!_

KYUMIN

**ND Festival Piano Concert. The Cronical Hall. 9 o'clock. 31/12/12.**

**Wait and See !**

KYUMIN

Tbc

Tunggu kelanjutannya yah =)

Review kurang memuaskan(50), **stop the story**!

Bahkan ini lebih kecil dari siders yang ratusan.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Black Pianist

Cast

KYUMIN

Disclaimer

Semua makhluk milik ALLAH SWT

Warning

Ejaan Yang _kurang_ Disempurnakan. YAOI. Typo(s).

Don't Like Don't Read

Genre : Romance.

Rating : T

Summary :

"White and Black Grand Piano."

A/N:

[REMAKE] from : Winter Spring by Huwaida Najla Alaudina

Check this out! Enjoy :)

-KYUMIN-

Wina, Austria, 2008

Sepasang kaki jenjang mengayun pelan, melemparkan diri kedepan secara bergantian hingga derap langkah kecil tercipta. Sejenak, serasa tenggelam dalam riuh suara orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dianataranya. Ia berhenti, membekukan sejenak langkahnya. Beberapa anak surai lembutnya terhempas ke depan, terbawa arus angin pantai yang agak kencang malam ini. Ia menengadah, menatap langit malam.

"Wina malam hari."

Seutas senyum bulan sabit terukir dalam cherry merah-nya. Suasana yang sangat berbeda 180 derajat dari Korea, tempat kelahirannya.

Malam ini terasa sangat special, adalah malam festival permainan anak-anak dimana semua kegembiraan anak-anak bersumberdari sini. Yah, hampir seperti sebuah pasar malam, yang membedakan hanya tempat penyelenggaraannya berada di dekat pantai. Tumpah ruah segala macam usia manusia ada, ternyata tak hanya anak-anak saja yang menjadi penikmatnya. Tak ada kesenjangan disini. Hanya berpesta dalam kesatuan dan kegembiraan.

"Woaah, Pink!"

Kembali Sungmin membulatkan matanya, menangkap gambar suatu outlet boneka dengan nuansa pink membuatnya terlonjak kegirangan. Nalurinya sebagai seorang pecinta pink menyeruak. Ingin sekali Ia pergi kesana dan membawa pulang seluruh perangkat pink itu. Bunny pink, belt pink, kalung pink, mug pink, omo~ ini benar-benar akan memekakkan mata siapa saja yang membenci warna girlie ini.

Eh? Ukh, sial! Ia tak membawa uang sepeser pun.

"Akh, aku tak bawa u~"

"Sungmin Hyuuuuuuuuuuung~"

Brughh

.

.

.

"YA! LEE SUNGMIN! APA KAU SUDAH GILA, EOH?"

Srett-

Arrghh, lenganku ditarik seseorang. Sakit! Aigoo~ sakit, masih sakit karena bermain piano tadi. Siapa yang menarik lenganku? Ukh,

"Bodoh! Kemana saja dirimu sedari tadi? Kau tau betapa khawatrinya aku, eoh?"

Aku terperanjat dan membeku ditempat. Ya, benar, suara yang aku dengar memang suara Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. MWO? Apa yang dilakukan pemuda bodoh ini disini? Kenapa juga harus menarik-narik tanganku? Apa dia tidak tau tanganku seperti mau putus saja. Huh~

"M-mwo?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Seenaknya saja menghilang dari tempat latihan. Yesung Hyung mencarimu kemana-mana. Kau juga tak ada di hotel. Ini sudah tengah malam dan kau pergi begitu saja. Dan kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif? Sebenarnya apa yang ada diotakmu itu? Kenapa ceroboh sekali?"

Normal pov.

"Mi-mian."

" Apa kau gila? AKH, KAU BENAR-BENAR GILA LEE SUNGMIN!"

.

.

.

"Eoh, untuk malam 2 hari lalu, aku hanya terlalu kalap, jadi aku membentakmu. Maaf."

**Seperti janji yah...**

**Continue **


End file.
